Falling
by Yuuki Rin Mazirif
Summary: "Normal, if you call me that. But I was always meant to fall…" Seventeen-year-old Yuuki had always tried to be normal. However, an encounter with Sam, and another with the AUTOBOTS will bring the girl into something only she can pull herself out of, her own routine. Yuuki will never be 'normal' again. My first Fanfic.
1. Prologue: Awake

**This is my first story on FanFiction as well as in the "Transformers" group. It is a "what if"; meaning it is loosely based off the first movie, but the main character, Sam, is NOT the hero in this plot. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Transformers including characters, plot lines, etc.**

**However, I do own Yuuki and any other characters made by me that may appear in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Blood. The substance was not on me, but upon everything around me. Blood-curdling screams of men, women, and children rang in my ears as I desperately tried to cover them with mud-covered hands. All I could do was stand there, in the middle of it all. War, I never knew it could be so sickening, so devastating. _War_, I never knew it was so gruesome and twisted. _War, **why**_ was _I_ in it?_

_"Ironhide, get her out of here!"_

_"I'm tryin- take cover!"_

_"NOW!"_

_I was truly falling..._

"No!" the word escaped my lips, but not fast enough to save me from hitting the floor for the second week in a row. "N-No..." a whimper this time...

I curled into a ball on the wooden floor, with my white blanket held tightly to my chest. A burning sensation was in the back of my eyes, as tears began to bubble over uncontrollably.

It was the same dream every night; war, bloodshed and two voices I did not recognize. These "episodes", or so my mom and dad say, have been going on for at least three months. What would make my mind swirl like that? So real; almost too real. I was normal right?

_"Normal, if you call me that... But I was always meant to fall..." _My mind never let me live that down, and it was slowly starting to get to me. I never was normal, even when I wanted to be. I dyed my blonde hair brown and wore what everyone else wore, but I still was not accepted. I acted like everyone else, got okay grades like everyone else, but why was I so different...

"Yuuki, what is wrong with you..." I fell asleep once more.

* * *

><p><strong>I will try to have the first chapter up within the next few days! With college, It's hard to find time to write and do massive amounts of homework at the same time!<strong>

**Until then, review if you like, or wait till the first chapter is up. It's up to you!**

**Yuuki Rin Mazirif :)**


	2. Different?

**First chapter is up! Wrote this on break between two math classes. Thank you to icanhascamaro for giving me my first review. I felt all giddy!**

**As always, I**** do not own anything about Transformers including characters, plot lines, etc. I also do not own any songs that pop up in here.**

**However, ****I do own Yuuki, and _will track you down_ if you take her. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Déjà vu; the feeling that this has already happened before, but wait, this has happened before. Every morning was the same; slap my alarm clock with unnecessary force, roll out of bed or get off the floor (that was more common), then slink into the bathroom half-asleep.<p>

But this morning felt different. Sure, I still rooted through my hair looking for blonde roots, stared intensely back at green eyes, brushed my teeth, put on a pair of jeans and a darker colored shirt (as to blend in), forgot breakfast, fed my fish (Squishy the Blue Beta), barely made the bus, and contemplated what my most recent dream was about. However, something was just- different.

"Hey, Yuuki!" a voice called out from behind, as I kept going. I knew who it was, and did not want to talk. "Hey, freak, at least look my way when I am talking!" An inanimate object, most likely a hacky-sack, hit me square in the back at an impressive speed. A small wounded mutter escaped my lips, as I squirmed through the front doors.

Trent; a typical high school jock. I glanced behind me, only for a second. Following closely behind was his on-again-off-again girlfriend, Mikaela. She seemed a bit annoyed with Trent's antics and stormed off in the opposite direction.

Then there was Sam Witwicky. I think he had it worse than me trying to fit in. Then again, hanging out with Miles, a known school weirdo could possibly have been the cause. At least he had a friend. I had no one, but it was partly my fault. Anyone who tried to get close to me was shaken off, as if they did not matter. I did not mean to do it; it was a force of habit. Therefore, I guess I envied him.

Mom and dad both spent a lot of time either at the military base or overseas. . Right now, they both were overseas at a base in Qatar. When I was old enough to watch myself (15), I had to grow up. I learned how to do the laundry for my tired parents when they came home, I learned to cook, and learned how to clean. So, I always liked being alone. Unfortunately, I was paying for it now in high school.

After a day full of nothing but tests and homework, the last class was finally here. We were presenting our "family genealogy" reports in history for the third day this week. At least today was Friday. Sam went last, doing his report on his great grandfather Captain Archibald Witwicky. He discovered what was now known as the Arctic Circle. It was a somewhat interesting topic, until he started selling his grandfather's glasses in the middle of his presentation. "These have seen so much." He just kept going, going, and going.

Finally, the bell sounded. I was going to pick up my first real car today, and I could not have been happier. Mom and dad had told me they had picked one out for me, and I figured I would look at it first. Being picked on and poked and prodded by everyone on the bus (prison) was slowly wearing away my patience, and I was unable to go places when mom and dad were way for extended periods of time. Therefore, to a scary used car dealership I walked!

"Hello?" I questioned, walking into the lot of Bolivia's Used Car Sales. "Anyone here?"

"Ah! You must be Yuuki!" a man, who must have been Bobby himself, roared. He slapped his left hand on my shoulder, making me jump and twirl around. "Name's Bobby, like the commercial. Momma and Pop have a car a waitin' your love. This way." He seemed to float on air; must have been happy that someone was willing to pay for his idea of a 'good used car'.

He led me into the lot, and to a small blue 1990 Pontiac Grand Prix with silver trim. "This it?" I looked over the body, no rust that was good sign. The wheel treads were not too badly worn… all over, a great looking car.

"Yep, and there was another choice. I do not know why your mother would want you to look at a less expensive, rusted car, but hey! A sale is a sale. Right Mammy?" He waved to an elderly women siting in the lawn. She only grimaced and flipped him off. "I love you too" he said some other things about dying at his hand or something like that but I just stopped listening and changed the subject.

"What other car?" I looked around the lot with a puzzled look, and then saw a rusted yellow Camaro with racing stripes sitting in the middle of the lot.

"That Camaro, it just showed up today. Your parents saw it online and immediately told me to tell you." He tried to pull me away from it, but I broke free, jumping into the driver's seat. "Nice." The interior was not bad at all; it was almost new. There was a strange symbol on the steering wheel though. "Huh, wonder what that means?"

"Yuuki, you honestly want that car? The other is so much nicer." He was out to keep the money, and it showed on his face.

"I like it. It has character. " The rust reminded me of myself; battle wounds from previous years. The car definitely had been through a lot. I could see why mom would tell me about it though; it reminded me of my _real_ self, colorful and adventurous. _But what was more normal, a yellow rust bucket or a new looking blue Grand prix?_ I could see Trent never giving me a break if I bought a rust bucket. I liked it, and maybe it was time I stop acting like I was afraid of everyone. "I'll take the Camaro."

"Are you-"

"I'll _take_ it."

After Bobby handed me the keys and title papers, I put on the temporary tag and climbed into the car. Just as I started the engine, Sam and what looked like his dad pulled into the lot. He noticed me behind the wheel and stepped up to the car.

"Hey, Yuuki, right?" he scratched his head and cleared his throat, trying to keep his back to his dad. "Nice, car. Not something I thought you would drive, though- I mean, it's different. In a good way- I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Poor guy, he looked flustered, and I didn't want him to feel that way. "Thanks, I thought I could use a change. What brings you here?"

"Dad told me he'd buy me my half of the car if I got three A's and 2000 dollars. Just picked up my third A on my genealogy report so, yah."

"I liked it." I said that without thinking.

_Celebrate good times, come on!_

The radio? I smacked the dashboard in panic, as I sent a smile at Sam. "It has a few kinks, but I guess that's ok." The radio finally stopped, as I let out a stressed sigh. What did he think of me now, probably a bigger weirdo than before.

"At least it has amazing timing with moods."

"Sam! We don't have all day!" his dad called, jumping into a yellow bug with racing stripes. "Nice."

"Dad, no- " he turned back to me, "I'll see you Monday?" Sam smiled, turning around the meet his dad.

"Yah, I guess so…"

That was not normal either. Since when did I care if I saw anyone at school. Pushing that thought out of my mind, I left for home. The radio was still doing its own thing. After twenty minutes of random songs, I had had enough. "What is up with this, it's as if it were possessed!"

_When there's something strange, in your neighborhood…_

_Who you gonna' call? Ghostbusters!_

I wanted the car, but did not expect this. It definitely had character. Great, a strange car that knew my moods and my words. It was as if it were alive. That's just silly, cars weren't alive. Were they? I could not wait to talk to mom and dad about this over Skype tonight!

* * *

><p><strong>I am torn on how the relationship between Sam and Yuuki will blossom. If anyone wants to add their opinion, please do. I always try to listen. Chapter two will be up soon! Please review and let me know if something is spelled wrong or looks funny. Spell check does not catch correctly spelled words used in the wrong context. <strong>

**Yuuki Rin Mazirif :)**


	3. Cube, Aliens, and Cops, Oh My!

**Ok! Sooo sorry it took so long! Chapter 2 is FINALLY up! (Blame my MATH professors! I love you guys!) Chapter 3 is three-fourths done as well. I think I'll leave the relationship between Sam and Yuuki on hold for now until I know for sure. **

**As always, I do not own anything about Transformers including characters, plot lines, etc. I also do not own any songs that pop up in here. Same with movies!**

**However, I do own Yuuki, and **_**will track you down**_** if you take her. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After a stressful ride home with my possessed car, I finally fell onto the couch with my laptop on the coffee table. I could not wait. Tonight was my mom and dad's weekly Skype session with me. They only got one call a week, which seems like a lot, but it wasn't. If I could have as much time as I wanted, it would be twenty-four seven.<p>

My laptop seemed to be taking its time, as I entered my username and password into the boxes. The home page came up, as I looked at the clock on my start bar. 7:52 p.m. Only eight more minutes until I could unload all of the week's happenings in about an hour.

Finally, my mom and dad's icon came online, as their faces appeared on my screen. "Hey Yuuki, I see the house isn't burned down yet. That's a good sign." Dad snickered, pulling his screen up so he could see me.

"I HAD a party going on, but I told them to leave before I got caught." I crossed my arms against my chest, letting out a grunt.

"I'll believe that when pigs fly." Mom smiled, making my whole week of frustration seem to melt away. "Did you pick up your car today?" she asked, twirling a loose strand of blond hair around her fingers. Her beauty always made me jealous. She was always looking like she was in a magazine of some sort, even when she looked muddy from the day's challenges. Her blonde hair was always perfect, and so were her eyes, a beautiful shade of blue.

"Yep."

"Which one?" Dad seemed already know the answer, because he held up a stuffed bumblebee. "Thought you could put this on your mirror; I'll ship it out tonight." He always knew my responses, how was beyond me.

"It's so cute!" I put my hands on my waist, "You know, I think you have some kind of mind reading trick that you won't show me. Ok, what am I eating right now?"

"Those cheese puffs, they're all over your face!" mom broke out into laughter, as I felt my face flare up in heated embarrassment.

"Mom!" my hand quickly went to my mouth, as I wiped away the evidence.

"My Yuuki…" she smiled, "Your name is beautiful." She cooed, grabbing my dad's hand.

"But I am not Japanese." That was my response of trying to get away from the 'cheese puff snatcher'. I am of English heritage.

"It means 'tender princess' in Kanji. You should be proud to have such a lovely name."

"It is pretty mom," even though it was one of the reasons I was picked on so much. "Oh! Guess what I got on my Trig test!"

"Ninety-five." Dad was first.

"Ninety-eight." Mom topped him, slapping his hand.

"Close, Ninety-three. I studied for that test like my life depended on it." I held up the paper so mom and dad could both see it.

"Th-that's great Yu-"

"Mom, Dad? You're breaking up. Hang on." I looked at my connection. It wasn't me.

"Yuuki, we love you- something wrong with the c-ection. See you ne- eek-" My dad's voice was gone, along with the picture. Stupid satellites could not get anything right.

"Whatever." I closed my laptop, and picked up my bag of cheese puffs, smiling a bit. The only people I could be myself around were my mom and dad. It rather hurt my parents anyways, because I had to be someone I was not in school. The first time I died my hair was in eighth grade. I had done it myself after Abby, the school popular, said that I was a freak of nature for having such bleach blonde hair. Then there was the picking from others that said I acted like a dumb blonde-haired person. Mom was mad and tried to take out the color, but I just did it again until she gave up. I started wearing jeans all the time when another girl picked on my long legs when I wore shirts until I could not take it anymore. Trying to break such a standard cycle after years of practice was hard, so I just kept at it…

_*Crash* _

The sound nearly knocked me over, as it seemed to be coming from my back yard. My legs worked on their own, and I made it to the back door faster than any members of the track team could. I flicked on the back porch light as my hand went to the silver doorknob. My heart was racing and I pulled the door open enough to get a clear view of what had happened. Something seemed to have crashed from the sky, because why else would there be a crater in my back yard? Within the hole was a steadily glowing blue cube. The color entranced me, as I began to make my way over to it.

"Whoa," It was all I could say. I reached out to the cube, poking it at first. It grew brighter, and I pulled my hand back if fear. "What is it?" There were strange symbols all over it, and I went once more to trace one of them. "It's made of metal?" I slowly traced the foreign symbol with my index finger. It was mesmerizing. I traced another symbol and within seconds, the cube shot out even brighter, nearly blinding me. I felt dizzy, and collapsed within seconds.

_I felt something cold against my back. I was floating?_ A loud honk woke me from my sleep, as I shot up in panic. The cube was gone, and so was the hole it created. Was it all a dream? Then again, how did I end up on the deck. I know I fell into the wet grass. My back was wet and covered with clippings to prove it. Then another thought came into my mind, where did the honk come from? I searched through the darkness. My car? No, it couldn't have been. It was sitting in the garage without an operator. Then again, I said it had been possessed. I looked through the window; it was still in there. What had happened?

"Ok," I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to calm my nerves... Blonde? I pulled my hair around to the front to see. It_ was_ blonde. "What the-" scrambling back into the house, the bathroom light flew on. Before me was an almost unknown girl. My hair was now its original blonde; but it got worse. In that mess of blonde hair were blue streaks. "Shit!" I panicked. If this was some kind of trick, it was not funny. Then there was the color of my eyes. I saw the normal apple green that they were supposed to be, but my left eye was the same color that I saw glowing on the cube. "What's going on!" Dual colored eyes and blonde hair with blue streaks; NOT NORMAL.

I had to fix this. Quickly, I pulled out a box of chestnut brown hair color and died my hair back to its normal color. Then there was the issue with my eyes. I could probably lie and say that they have always been this way, since no one really knew me enough to remember my eye color. It would have to do until I could figure something out.

My room was a mess with wet, grassy clothes, as I changed into my jammies, and looked over at the clock. 2:35 a.m. Just how long was I out? It only took me half an hour to fix my nightmare of hair. Was I out five hours? Something caused me to look out my window. A cop went by very slow with its lights on pass my house. He too, must have heard the crash and went to investigate it. His search light landed on me, as I shielded my eyes from the glare. It then went off as he stepped on the pedal and flew down the road in a hurry. Do not ask me officer number.. I could see it clear as day, 643; I don't know what happened to it or where it went. I swear! And No, I am not on something right now.

I had to sleep on this.

Getting up on a Saturday morning was hard enough, but after the night I had, it was even worse. By the time I got up, it was about eleven-thirty. I reluctantly slinked into the bathroom to wash my face, and looked into the mirror once more. A scream left my throat without filtering it to my brain first. My hair was blonde once more, with those bright blue streaks accenting it. "What is this, _The Santa Clause_?" (Get it, when he tried to dye his hair brown after it turned grey). Trying to dye it again was off the table; I had no hair dye and would it really stay brown again? I smacked the countertop in frustration, and then went to get changed. It really did not help wearing black today. If you couldn't see me, there was a problem.

After another round of wonderful cuss words, I poured a gallon of orange juice and I turned on my Saturday morning cartoons. It wasn't cartoons.

"Again, at about eight- fifteen p.m. last night, explosions and shots rang out at the U.S. military base in Qatar. We do not have a number on the death toll or how many may be wounded. The Government has not commented on what happened last night…" The glass almost slipped out of my hand, as I set in down in panic.

"Momma, Daddy?" I was reduced to a little kid, lost in a shopping mall. My eyes were glued to the screen, where scenes of smoke and ash were all around what used be the base. "No, they're ok." It came to me; were they being attacked when the Skype call suddenly cut off last night? Is that why it did that? If they had died, wouldn't someone have called me about them. On the other hand, is the news right? Did even the government not know what was going on? "No, I can't think like this!"

My garage door opened, causing me to spring to my feet. "Now what!" There was my Camaro, leaving my house and barreling down the street. "Are you freaking kidding me? Now this!" I grabbed my cellphone and my roller skates as raced down the driveway, trying to keep up with the car. "Hey, that's my car! Please, don't take it!" my legs pushed forward, and I ran into Sam with the most graceful face.

"Yuuki?" he questioned, as I hoped to my feet.

"Can't talk, trying to chase my car!" I was gone before he could respond, as I rounded another corner and into an old junkyard.

My car had stopped, and I hid behind two trashcans. In broad daylight, someone had stolen my car. Except that 'someone' was not in the car. No one was. Before I could take another breath, it transformed. I mean transformed. The car I knew had reconfigured itself into an enormous yellow robot. Possessed, no, but now the answer was clear. It did have a mind of its own. The robot then shot a blue beam from his chest, before looking over at me. Did he know I was there?

I began to run. I ran like my life depended on it. My 'car' had transformed back into its Camaro form and was now following me this time. Again, I flew past Sam with a smile, and he said something I could make out this time. 'Nice hair'. Great, he saw it. Now the whole **school** was going to know. But I didn't have time for that as I sped into an abandoned warehouse. "Yuuki, didn't they teach you not to go into scary places?" the self-asked question did not make me snicker, as I suddenly ran into cop car 643…

* * *

><p><strong>Alrightly, cop car 643. *shivers* We'll get to you in next chapter, don't kill me!<strong>** Again, please review and let me know if something is spelled wrong or looks funny. Spell check does not catch correctly spelled words used in the wrong context.**

**Yuuki Rin Mazirif :)**


	4. What Did I Get Myself Into?

**Okay, rant time. If you don't want to read, just go to the story! :) Sorry this time, again. I am going to college right now to be a Middle School Teacher (Math and Social Studies) and have had paper after paper, after test after test. Not to mention I am starting to teach a few lessons a month to get used to the feel. It's hard to find time to write around it all! You'd think I'd have it timed out by now… I have been here for two years… WRONG**

**I will be writing a lot more in December after my finals the second week. So, it should be better then.**

**All righty, ****as always, I do not own anything about Transformers including characters, plot lines, etc. I also do not own any songs that pop up in here. Same with movies!**

**However, I do own Yuuki, and **_**will track you down**_** if you take her. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My head bounced off the car's hood, as I fell onto my butt with the least amount of grace that I possibly could have. But, there was no time for that. I regained myself and slapped my hands down on the hood, "Good, someone here that's sane. My car, it's following me. Please get outta' the car!"<p>

The cop within must not have found my sentence very pleasing, as he pushed down on the accelerator. I backed up instantly into another car, screaming profanities back at him. I had never cussed this much in my life as I have in one weekend… The cop just kept at it, and I began to let loose tears. If this was a joke, no cop should be doing this.

"Okay, okay. Stop! Please." I whimpered, pulling myself against the front bumper of an old rusted car. The metal was cold against my exposed skin, and it rather felt familiar. The cop immediately halted his attack, and instead, his right headlight pulled away from its mold in the front grille. It almost looked like a red eye staring right at me. Fear levels were beginning to run insanely high as I tried to push myself farther back. Too bad, I had run out of room to do so. The "eye" retracted to its rightful position and the whole car itself started to shift. Great, another robot like the "Camaro terror."

After he had settled, his large metal hands smacked the ground on both sides of me, ensuring that I could not run away. Who was going to pay for that damage?

He crouched down and stared intently at me. "Yuuki-"

"How-"

"Are you Yuuki!" he shouted once more, pounding his left hand down, making another good-sized dent in the pavement.

"Y-yes…" I backed up further, fearing he would do that to me next.

"Where is it!"

"I-It." I repeated frantically.

"The Allspark! Where is it!" his metallic voice was hurting my ears, as I tried to wrap my head around his words. If I did not respond, I don't think it would end well for me.

"What i-is that, I-I don't understand what y-you are asking m-me!" That almost didn't come out as a true sentence, considering my mind was swirling at one-hundred miles an hour.

He only growled and flipped the car behind me, as I made a mad dash for anywhere. The car-robot-thing just started up after me once again. I could not out run something that was easily two to three stories tall with wider strides than well- I don't know! He was gaining pavement fast, as I made another turn to avoid the flying objects being cast me.

A blur roared its engine and passed me. Yellow; it was my Camaro. The tires skidded to a stop, its door opened to welcome me in.

"Heck no! I ain't going anywhere near you guys! I want to live!" I started running again, but the Camaro just cut off my path once more. I smacked off his front bumper, letting out a cry of pain. My poor knee, now how was I supposed to run?

"Dat' wouldn't have happened if ya' just got in!" A burly voice sounded from the speakers.

"Bite me! Can't you see I am having a mid-teen crisis here?" I put my hands up in anger, and then went to walk away from the Camaro once more.

The now PO'd car only spun around, catching me with the door and threw me in the passenger's seat. He hit the gas when the cop came around the corner, transforming back into a scary police car.

"Okay, I can kind of see you're not like him. But, was that necessary?" Why else would he be running away? Now that I think about it, this Camaro never tried to hurt me. Even the bruise on my leg was not on purpose… He_ was_ following me. However, he had not been flinging cars at me or pinning me to an old car's rusty bumper. "I guess I owe you an apology Mr. Car."

"Not now, Yuuki, and that's Bumblebee to you!" A younger sounding rapping voice emanated from the same speakers.

"You talk through the radio?" Cool, but confusing hearing fifty different voices.

Bumblebee did not answer that; but instead backed into a spot among the cars in a parking deck. His engine cut, leaving silence the only thing between a murderous cop-robot and us. Lights flashed an eerie blue and red as the mustang crept pass us. My hands turned into balls as I held my breath, and then looked to the key in the ignition. It began to turn, as my heart sank even farther into my stomach.

"What are you thinking, Bee?" I whispered. His engine roared to life, and he stepped on the gas; he cleared the cop before he hand time to back up into us.

He stopped a little ways off the road and opened his door, as I filed out without a second thought. He sped back into the direction of the cop, now a robot, and I went the other way.

"Now what Yuuki?" I hit a chain link fence in my path, and scouted the area for another route. Before I had time to scream, a metallic robot, maybe my size, grabbed a hold of my left arm from behind the fence. The metal sliced my arm open, as blood began to seep from the wounds. Blue? Since when did blood hit oxygen and not turn red? That caused me to yelp, as I ripped my arm from the bot's grip. "Go away!" I rounded another corner, trying to get back the Bee. But I was so lost.

The cop's friend, that's what I now came to assume, was still behind me, now firing off bullets from a nifty transforming hand-gun.

I was done for when I tripped. The robot was now three feet from me. Fear overcame me as I went to shield my face from whatever harm was coming my way.

That wasn't the case. A loud thud sounded in front of me, along with a roar, a human one.

"Sam?" I shifted to my sitting on my knees, hid my arm behind my back, and looked up at him in bewilderment. "How-"

"I sorta-kinda followed you. N-not in a freaky way- o-okay maybe... I saw your car was chasing you- I guess- without a driver and got worried." He nervously chuckled, hitting the bot once more with his sludge hammer.

I was speechless, since when did anyone care enough to see if I was remotely all right. I shook my head and pushed that thought out of my mind. Right now, there was another problem. My eyes darted to the robot. "We should go before he gets up."

"You think?" Sam grabbed my right arm, and then pulled me to my aching feet. He started to make a run for it, as I only stumbled behind him.

"W-where are you going?" My legs were screaming to give up, but I knew what was at the end of that path if I were to stop. That lovely bruise was beginning to swell and that wasn't helping either.

"Anywhere but with him!"

We both stopped when Bee drove up to us, his door opening. I went to get in, when Sam grabbed my arm once more.

"Isn't he the reason you're in this mess? Why the heck would you want to get in?" Sam scratched his head with his free hand, and then extended his arm over at the car.

"Yes, but he is also the reason I am still here. I'm getting in the car; you too, Sam." I pulled my arm from his grasp, and quickly sat in the driver's seat. I hid my bleeding arm behind my back. "Coming?"

"You are sooooo strange. Fine, but if we die, you're gonna' have to face my parents!"

"That makes no sense!" I shouted back, as Bee laughed at the sentence. "Don't encourage him!"

"He likes me? Great, I am friends with a giant Alien robot." Sam sat in the passenger's seat and pulled the door closed.

"Yeah, so deal with it."

We sat silently as Bee drove us to where ever he was going. I drummed with my fingers nervously on the steering wheel with my free hand, while my other one throbbed unbearably.

"Let me see your arm."

"What?" I jerked away from Sam's hand, burring myself into the door. "No, its fine."

"No, it's not. I saw the shine, you're bleeding." He grabbed my left arm, and his eyes grew wide. "H-here," he ripped a piece of fabric off his hoodie and wrapped my arm with it. "Blue, that's kinda neat." He cleared his throat, letting go of my arm.

"Glad you think so. I'm a freak."

"No, just… different."

"A freak. You can say it. Everyone says it." My back turned to him, as I stared out the window. Night had fallen, and the events of the day make my head spin. I now had a freaky blue eye, blue-streaked hair, and blue blood. Nothing was okay. Nothing. Tears began to fall, and I turned away further so Sam could not see.

"There, there." Bee spoke, as the tears only fell harder.

Sam said nothing. He just put his hand on mine, giving me a small smile. He finally broke the silence, "I'm weirder than you by a long shot."

"N-no. I hadn't n-noticed." I giggled between hiccups.

Bumblebee came to a stop at the top of a hill, as he opened the doors for us to get out.

"What now, Bee?" I didn't need an answer to my question as four asteroid looking things breeched our atmosphere. "Wow."

"Are they friends of yours?" Sam asked, as he pulled closer to me. I immediately pulled away, grabbing the bottom of my shirt. My eyes darted to the ground for a second before looking to the sky.

"Yes." Bee revved his engine, as one of the fireballs flew over us and into a field. "Let's get going."

"S-sure." My eyes went to Sam, who nodded in agreement. "Can't wait." Not sure if that came out sarcastic or not, but no one seemed to mind it.

We ended up in an alley-way, as three cars and a Semi rolled up to us. The sight was breath taking; not to mention the cars that they chose. Even though it was dark, the Moon's light and nearby street lights allowed me to see just what they were. There was a dark blue GMC Top Kick, a sleek silver Pontiac Solstice, a yellow and green paramedic version of a Hummer H2, and the Semi was a Peterbuilt with red flames running horizontally from the grille to mid-doors on top of a blue paint job. These bots made Bumblebee look like a well- you get it.

The Semi stopped inches from Sam and I, transforming. The other followed suit, as I could only look to the company in awe.

The now transformed Semi bent down to me, as to get a better view. I could not help I was only 5'3".

"Are you Yuuki?" he asked, looking me over with blue eyes. The same color as my left eye.

"Yeah." _Really, Yuuki. You stand before giants and that's all you can say!_

"He knows your name?" Sam whispered in my ear, as he looked over at the bots. The one crashed on an abandoned car was making me giggle.

"I am Optimus Prime."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I love those, only when it is not being pulled on me. I think everyone can relate to that! So, as always, please review! If you aren't able to or just don't want to that's fine as well, but Barricade may pay you a visit if you don't! (I made friends with a person who owns a replica of him on campus) Hope I can write out another chapter very soon. Please be patient :)<strong>

**I want to also say thank you to mette598i for the recent review. It made me light a fire under my butt and finish this chapter! I really appreciate it!**

**Yuuki Rin Mazirif**


End file.
